<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[德哈]揽火（pwp） by yanguang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480969">[德哈]揽火（pwp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang'>yanguang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利因为喝了奇怪的药躺在床上不能动。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[德哈]揽火（pwp）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p>他想吻他的眼睛。</p><p>碧绿的童话、盛满了诱人的光。为什么他的眼神总是看向别处？浅浅的深黑的睫毛也盖不住的明亮，此时却满怀愤怒盯着他身上的人。</p><p>“德拉科……你是个混蛋！”</p><p>那是伟大的救世主不常露出的表情。被剥夺了身体的控制权，哈利只得安分地躺在床上，软的像一滩水。</p><p>“我把你的魔杖折了，把你的笔记扔了，我写了那么多纸条骂你，你是不是一点都不生气？”</p><p>“我已经生气了！快放开我……”</p><p>“可你根本就不理我不是吗？”</p><p>哈利不敢和他对视。德拉科的视线过于灼热，他怕德拉科看穿他的心思，索性偏过头不理他。</p><p>“你看着我。”</p><p>“我不。”</p><p>“你看着我。”</p><p>“你这个人怎么这么不讲理——”</p><p>德拉科硬是捏着他的脸颊强迫哈利和他接吻，口中的空气一下被夺走了去，下颚骨被捏的生疼。</p><p>他想起了在餐厅吃过的柔软嫩滑焦糖布丁，又觉得不够恰切、布丁哪会这么嗯嗯啊啊的叫。德拉科吻得昏了头，理智像断了的弦，保持着接吻的姿势手指向下摸索着解开哈利的衬衫。</p><p>哈利终于意识到德拉科要干什么，他想挣扎推搡却浑身使不上力气。德拉科强硬地按着他的头，刚刚让他喝下去的药水能让人失掉四肢的力气，要怪就怪那家伙竟然对自己一点防备都没有。</p><p>他浅浅的吻，缓缓下移到脖颈，温热的潮湿的吐息让哈利颤抖。由嘴唇流下唾液留在皮肤上随蒸发泛着微凉，又冷不防地去舔他早已被激地立起的乳首，舌尖在周围打转。</p><p>救世主终于承受不住而小小声地呻吟，他声音发抖地说停下，但身上的人全然不理会反而用空出来的一只手在另一边又揉又捏。</p><p>手指抚过白皙的精瘦的腰肢，用脸颊蹭他在喘息中一起一伏的胸膛，他像纯白的兔子被固定在试验台任他摆布，又难以抑制地沉醉在德拉科撩人的折磨中。直到他裤子也被褪去，全身不着一物地躺在床上被那道热切探寻的目光审视着，性器颤颤巍巍地挺立。</p><p>德拉科居高临下，他被充满情欲却又羞愤的目光所怒视，德拉科对他的所有物满意极了，只注视他、只关注他，连同身体的所有触觉感官都只对他有反应，在这一刻他就是他的全部。</p><p>“你这不是很舒服吗？”</p><p>他不掩盖语气里的笑意，这是个疑问句，德拉科在等哈利回答。</p><p>“你……你不可理喻……”</p><p>“没有否认，所以你确实很舒服？”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>然后这句话后面的单词都被另一声尖叫所淹没，德拉科不由分说地无所顾忌地插入至最里，哈利觉得自己好像被拆的散架，有什么东西也随之崩坏。身体被撑开的痛苦经由神经直直传入大脑，德拉科在听到痛苦的惊呼后也乱了手脚，哈利感觉到他在放缓动作。</p><p>“呜呜……”</p><p>随后，修长的苍白的手指抚握住哈利早已挺立的性器，温度如蛇一样冰凉，富有技巧的套弄。</p><p>这是最令他害怕的。疼痛逐渐消失转而被升腾起的快感替代，在意识深处燃起最明亮炽热的火花，烧尽所有的克制。他看向德拉科——那个情真意切、不再针锋相对的目光，满载着只存于夜晚漂泊秘境的极光，被深藏起来不为人所知的幽远的碧绿色。</p><p>他轻吻了他的眼睛。颤抖的睫毛剐蹭着他的嘴唇。</p><p>而后德拉科不再抑制，性器在体内深入，在泥泞得一塌糊涂的后穴里顶撞到最深处，连带着一声一声令人脸红的撞击声。紧密地结合，身体被猛烈的贯穿，哈利觉得眼里好像氤氲着雾而模糊了视线，情欲翻涌而出转成交错的喘息声。后穴深处的凸起被反复研磨，那里是燃烧着所有欲望的来源，是他不得不承受的快感。</p><p>他被吞并，被淹没。</p><p>欲望释放的一瞬间哈利甚至忘记呼吸，身体被液体填满然后溢出，脑中唯一记得的单词是德拉科的名字。</p><p>高潮后他们累地躺在床上时哈利才意识到自己四肢已经恢复了。</p><p>哈利戳了戳德拉科的脸。</p><p>“我知道你把我笔记扔了，我很生气。所以，你的魔药学作业在我手里，求我或者挨骂，你选一个吧。”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p>几天之后，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的级长在一起了。没人知道原因。</p><p>大家纷纷猜测到底是哪个中迷情剂了，药效竟然这么强。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>